


IwaKyou - Sure

by Dragona15



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossover, Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M, with Haikyuu!! universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragona15/pseuds/Dragona15
Summary: Kyoutani and Last!Quest Kyoutani end up switching places and find themselves dealing with a very different world from what they are used to. How will they go back home?





	IwaKyou - Sure

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited or fixed, and it's up in its rawest form.  
> Any text within /Words words./ is a different language from english. I wanted to experiment with trying language barriers between HK!! universe and Final HK Quest.

**Final Haikyuu Quest crossover with Haikyuu!!**

**Pairings: established Final!Haikyuu!Quest Iwaizumi x Kyoutani ; yet to form Haikyuu!! IwaKyou**

**Summary: Kyoutani and Last!Quest Kyoutani end up switching places and find themselves dealing with a very different world from what they are used to. How will they go back home?**

\-----------------------------

It was a normal day at Aoba Josai, right after classes, where our boys worked hard to be better at volleyball. That is until sparks of lightning and dust began to form at a random spot inside the gym.

Everybody stopped to marvel at the phenomenon but there was too much smoke forming from that one spot to even see anything properly.

You wouldn't believe the amount of smoke that made a few of the boys to rush and open up the doors and windows.

Not even they would believe their eye when the smoke started subsiding and a form in the center became more and more visible.

_"K-Kyoukenchan?! What on earth do you think you're doing?"_

 

Oikawa was the first to snap, immediately thinking this was all a prank of some sort, but a small annoyed growl somewhere behind told him otherwise. _"I'm standing right here, Oikawa."_

_"Then... that's somebody else.. with the same haircut as Kyoutani?"_

Makki mused, staring at the supposedly fake Kyoutani wearing some sort of medieval armor and looking very lost on himself as he waved uselessly and coughed at the annoying dust.

_"Go talk to him.." Mattsun nudged Oikawa, who flinched at his friend._

_"Eh?! Why me? He looks scary... And our manager isn't here.."_

_"Some captain you are. Fine, I'll go."_

Iwaizumi sighed, already on his way, looking ready to inquire this dressed up man and tell him to get the fuck out of their school.

 _"Hey, you! Just who are you and what's with the outfit? I haven't heard of any event being organized at our school... What?"_ He paused upon seeing the fake Kyoutani stare him up and down with a look of disbelief on his face.

_/Hajime, I'm glad you're safe... but... huh, don't panic, but the spell changed you... into something .... shorter. And you're talking funny./_

_"....... come again? I didn't get a word of what you just said."_

Iwaizumi felt a little vein form on his forehead, instincts somewhat enabling him to guess part of what the man said. Mostly his gestures implied that he said something about his height! The nerve..

_/I think the spell fucked up your tongue, Hajime./_

Again, Iwaizumi didn't understood a thing, except for his name. But how did fake Kyoutani knew that?

 _"Oh my! Savage Ken chan knows your name! Do you know each other, Iwachan?"_ Oikawa asks, joining Iwaizumi's side alongside Makki and Mattsun.

Everybody else chose to stay at a distance, letting the senpais deal with the situation, especially Kyoutani, who just wanted to be a good team player and play volleyball in peace. It was bad enough that Yahaba was always on his case nitpicking on his every move, and now this weirdo shows up for no apparent reason.

Said weirdo was making a huge scene , having set himself between Iwaizumi senpai and Oikawa with angry and threatening snarls of whatever language he was speaking. Although they shared a common distrust of the frivolous captain and hair style, Kyoutani had nothing else to connect to the whole situation and to that man. He was older than anyone in this gym and bulky in size, and no, he was not his twin.

_"Kyoutani! W-watch out!"_

Yahaba and Watari had yelled out in unison, earning the faux blonde's attention, but it was too late. A similar mix of sparks and dust was forming around Kyoutani and before he knew, his body was being sucked into god knows where and no matter how hard he moved or tried to claw his way out, nothing worked. Kyoutani was positively scared and falling into a deep endless void. He screamed but no sound came and there was nobody in sight to reach out to.

Yup, a stinking day, was his last thought.

.....................................................................................

_/Ken! Ken, come on, talk to me.. Wake up, Ken!/_

_"Ugh, five more..!"_

No, he wasn't at home, and no, this is no dream. He didn't have five more minutes when the last memory came crashing down on him.

He wasn't floating anymore, which was good. The darkness that engulfed Kyoutani was frightening and weird. He was glad to be on the solid ground-

_/Ken! Are you alright? Please look at me./_

The familiar voice snapped Kyoutani out of his thoughts and he turned his head to see Iwaizumi... or was he? He was dressed in armor complete with a large sword, and his features looked much rougher with a scar here and there.

_"Iwaizumi-san, where are we?"_

Kyoutani tried, still feeling disoriented. He watched the other man's features become alarmed over something akin to concern.

_/Ken, are you hurt? C'mon answer me. You're making no sense./_

Kyoutani watched for a moment, frowning deeply.

_"I don't get a word you're saying. The fuck kinda language is that?"_

And both males stare at each other with a bewildered expression, both realising that they have no means to understanding their languages.

....................................................................................

Back at Aoba Josai, the third years have managed to calm down the armored blonde, and prevent him from slicing Oikawa into tiny bits.

Warrior Kyoutani was trying to protect Iwaizumi from whatever the hell was a /Demon/, until Iwaizumi hit the man across his stripped blonde head.

The result was a very confused pupper staring at Iwaizumi for some sort of explanation and an incredibly offended Oikawa.

 _"I bet /demon/ means demon."_ Makki spoke after everyone calmed down a bit.

 _"Makki chan, that's horrible. I'm not a demon. /demon/ must mean something else. Please try again."_ Oikawa huffed, still keeping his distance from Savage Chan, as he so eloquently dubbed.

_"And why is Savage Chan clinging to Iwachan? I feel like I lost to Iwachan again.."_

_"Anyway, what are we gonna tell the coach? Kyoutani just vanished the same way this dude appeared."_ Mattsun said worriedly, staring at the remaining group of 2nd and 1st years who looked pretty much terrified and confused of the whole deal. Some look ready to run at the next sign of danger.

.................................................................................

_/This is getting us nowhere./_

Warrior Kyoutani sighs, staring at the circle of boys he's sitting with.

Everyone tried figuring out what tongue the blonde man speaks to no avail, and the only things they can pick up are names and gestures.

The third years learned with great effort that there is another Iwaizumi from where Savage Chan comes from, and that they are close. How close, they aren't sure.

Quite the opposite of Oikawa's case, who appears to be an enemy of their world. Oikawa couldn't imagine such a case.

In Kyoutani's case, he learned that there is no magic in this world. The looks of pure disbelief upon seeing flames form out of his palm was indication of that. That and the fact that nobody here knows the symbol of the kingdom he bears as a coin. Everybody should know that symbol, there's only four kingdoms in the whole world to memorize, for fucks sake.

To top it off, it annoys Kyoutani to no end not knowing what is going on around him. And that's going to happen quite often from now on. Like now, where all four boys, Hajime included, appear to be discussing something that concerns him.

 _"But, what will I tell my parents? Hey, sup, please let my new friend from another world stay with us for a while?"_ Iwaizumi speaks with sarcasm, exasperation filling his features. Everyone is trying to decide where to leave the man, as he obviously has no home to go to.

 _"You don't have to say he's from another world, Iwaizumi."_ Mattsun laughs, waving him off. "They are used to having Oikawa all the time, right? Having fake Kyoutani won't be different."

 _"Please, one look and they'll refuse. Savage Chan has no manners. Or charm, am I right?"_ Oikawa nudges Iwaizumi who ignored that comment. He knows his friend is trying to get back at the man for earlier. And for saying Oikawa is the enemy. He thinks.

Iwaizumi looks at the warrior and sighs. What a mess. _"Fine, I'll bring him along, since he seems to listen to me."_

 _"Iwachan likes being in control, doesn't he?"_ Oikawa muses, dodging an arm swung his way.

............................................................................................

_/That damn old wizard gave us the wrong spell. I should have listened to you, Ken./_

Knight Iwaizumi speaks, once more in a thick accent tongue Kyoutani does not understand.

_"I wish you'd understand me. This sucks."_

Kyoutani groans. The only success he got in communicating with this Iwaizumi-alike person was by getting each others names, which does not count as a success, since they both already knew that much.

Kyoutani cannot help but wonder how close is his 'other' self for older Iwaizumi to be calling him Ken.

_/Our only chance is to go back and ask that old man to fix this mess. Not that you'd understand that, right?/_

Kyoutani watches the knight get off the floor, pat dust out of his pants and smile his way.

_/Let's go, Ken./_

At least he didn't need a translator to understand the head gesture. But where was he taking him?

Kyoutani didn't have much choice in the matter, plus he felt that he could trust the man. Sort of.

.........................................................................................

_/Your villages are endless./_

Warrior Kyoutani speaks to no one in particular, admiring the structure of the streets and houses. He was trying to memorize his way in and out, as well imagining where he'd jump to if a fight were to take place.

Iwaizumi on the other hand was feeling nervous with all the stares they were getting. No wonder, it's not everyday you spot someone in a fantasy costume out of cosplay events. And he doubts his clothes will fit the man, no matter how elastic they are.

Iwaizumi briefly wonders if he will become tough looking when he gets older.

_"Kyoutani-kun, try to, uh, not make a scene like you did with Oikawa earlier. Okay?"_

He hopes the blonde understood but one blank stare tells him otherwise.

 _"Never mind. My parents aren't home yet, but make we can fit you into something else with their wardrobe."_ Iwaizumi motions the warrior into his home. _"Can't have you wander around shirtless, it'll raise questions and get unwanted attention."_

_/I don't really get it, but where are we going?"/_

_"I don't get a single word you say.. Let's see.."_

Iwaizumi grabs some of his father's baggy pants and shirt and offers it to the blonde.

 _"Change into these. I'll just tell my parents you got your clothes dirty or something. I'm sure they'll let you stay."_ Offers a soft smile, watching Kyoutani examine the garments and sniff them.

_"They're clean, you know? Now hurry up and change into those."_

..................................................................................................

Knight Iwaizumi feels odd having to defend the blonde. It's usually the other way around, given the nature of Kyoutani. Right now, Iwaizumi has a pup under his wing as he uses his broad sword to ward of large beast who want them for lunch.

_"This place is fucking nuts."_

He hears Kyoutani grumble under his breath and guesses the boy is cursing, judging by his annoyed tone.

_/We're almost there, pup./_

Man, Kyoutani would throw him into the gutters for that. The thought makes Iwaizumi miss his lover. Although this boy resembles Kyoutani in a lot of ways, he is not his Ken. Or is he? At first sight, it looks like he just gotten younger?

Iwaizumi isn't sure what that spell did, but he knows he has to find a way to get Kyoutani back.

_/I'm gonna make that wizard fix this mess, Ken./_

............................................................................................

_/I've seen a lot of gizmos and what nots, but never anything like this./_

Warrior Kyoutani is mesmerized by the white metal box, filled with all sorts of foods and drinks. His nose is picking up a few scents of meat and fish inside, all raw and fresh within the coldness.

_"Don't stick your head in the fridge, Kyoutani-kun. And close the door, you're wasting energy."_

Iwaizumi turns back to the TV, sound almost mute. Having turned it on without warning was a mistake that nearly cost him a few broken things. The noises startled the wild man, bringing out the defensive parts of Kyoutani who was ready to bust a few holes on the walls and on the source of the noise.

He figured showing Kyoutani a godzilla movie wouldn’t be a good idea either, so the boy stuck to casual shows. Due to their calmness, Kyoutani quickly lost interest in the TV and started wandering around the house. That’s how he ended head deep into the fridge.

_/Hey, let’s make a fire and cook this meat. It smells good./_

Iwaizumi blinked, trying to guess what the man said, watching him wander around the place with meat in hand. _“Hey, what are you doing with that?”_

Gears grinding, Iwaizumi feared of what Kyoutani was thinking. _“You better not be planning on starting a fire or something...”_

..................................................................................................

_/You did this, now the least you could do is fix it! Look what has become of Kentarou!/_

_/Honorable knight, I have only served as you requested../_

_/How is shrinking my lover serving my request!? I’ve asked for a spell to open a way through walls!/_

Kyoutani felt bored watching two dudes argue in their weird tongue. They were going back and forth, the old white haired man evading whatever Iwaizumi was saying with excuses of some sort. He decided to just focus on the many items decorating the busy looking office.

All of this still felt like a dream to him. Like an RPG game or something. There was flasks holding colorful liquids or frogs in them. And many books and scrolls. Maybe one of those books had the means to return him home?

He wished it was that simple. Kyoutani bets his fried chicken that he won’t even be able to read whatever is on those books.

_/Come again? You gave me a spell without knowing what it did?!/_

Kyoutani hears the knight shout in disbelief, but once again he had no idea what they were talking about. Must be something important, for Iwaizumi to be losing his cool like that.

_/We’re not your guinea pigs to be testing spells on, old wizard!/_

_/Ah, but look at the bright side. At least we know what that spell does. And I can now study its effects and create a reverse spell./_

_/....You’re unbelievable./_

Kyoutani wonders if they have fried chicken in this world.

.............................................................................................

_/Your tongue is difficult./_

Warrior Kyoutani sighs frustrated. They are in Iwaizumi’s room, laid on futons on the floor with papers and pens scattered around. The boy had the idea of trying to teach Kyoutani some basic words so they could communicate better.

 _“Come on, don’t give up. If you’re really Kyoutani-kun, then giving up is not in your book.”_ Iwaizumi chuckles, tapping on the ‘godzilla’ word he wrote on paper.

_“You’re close, say God-zi-lla.”_

_/.....goh... Oikawa is here./_

_“Uh, Oikawa?”_ Iwaizumi blinked in confusion until he heard the door slide close and realizes they were not alone after all.

_“Geez, Iwachan. That’s all you can think of to teach our Savage Chan? Seriously.”_

_“Oi! When did you come inside?!”_

..............................................................................................

Kyoutani was very close to snap at the old man to quit peering so closely on him. He looked at Iwaizumi,  trying to understand why was this important. Could this guy really help him? If that was even Iwaizumi’s idea?

Kyoutani wasn’t sure and he didn’t like it. As long the old man didn’t do anything weird.

_/My, you mentioned earlier about your lover, but I wonder if this is the same person at all./_

_/What do you mean, wizard?/_

_/My crystal says he is not from this world. My spell did not change forms, but rather... replaced them?/_

_/Replaced... you’re not making any sense.. are you telling me that this- this boy right here is not Kentarou?/_

Iwaizumi could not believe what he just heard. If that’s true, then where is Kyoutani?

_/Please, tell me you can bring back the real Kentarou./_

_/I’ll do my best, honorable knight./_

Kyoutani watched the conversation die out, and the sorrowful look Iwaizumi sent his way was concerning.

.......................................................................................

It was strange... spending time with both Oikawa and Iwaizumi, watching them both be... friends, full of trust from each other. Warrior Kyoutani wonders if that’s what it was like for Hajime before the King became evil.

He’d often talk about Oikawa in past days, but would quickly shut up about it. Kyoutani never dared asking further, understanding that it was a hard topic for him.

_“Savage Chan. Savage Chan! Oi~ are you there? Kyouken-chan!”_

_“See! I told you that’s a stupid name you came up with. And he doesn’t answer to it.”_

_“Oh, so he really likes being called Kyouken-chan! I knew it~”_

_“Your focus is on the wrong places, Oikawa.”_

_“You’re on the wrong places, Iwachan.”_

_“That doesn’t even make sense!”_

Ah, Kyoutani is getting jealous of their closeness. Come to think of it, he hasn’t seen Hajime... his Hajime for a whole day. Is he ever going to see him again? Will be he stuck here for the rest of his life? Learning an unknown language and fit in with talking magical boxes and godzilla?

The two boys stopped their commotion when Kyoutani abruptly got off the floor. He gathered his armor and weapons and prepared to leave.

_“O-oi? Kyoutani-kun? Where are you going?”_

Kyoutani looks back at both boys, and figures he owns them an explanation even if they won’t understand.

_/I’m going back to that place. I need to go back home.. to him./_

And with that, Kyoutani jumps out the window, in his wild sense, being a normal action to perform.

_“Wow, he jumped! Iwachan, where is he going?”_

_“Hell if I know! After him!”_

.................................................................................................

Kyoutani watched both males prepare for something... weird. He could take guesses just to pass the time.

Anyway, this is better. The old man tried to do something to him, which resulted in a reflexive kick to his chin. Then Iwaizumi reprimanded the wizard who thought of another alternative.

_/The symbol is complete. Now, for the magic words. Would you care to do the honors, knight?/_

_/Are you sure this will work this way? Last time I tried it, well. You know the results./_

_/We could sit and have tea and snacks instead, if you like. The boy appears to be hungry./_

_/Fine, I’ll do it. Step back, both of you./_

And Iwaizumi began to read the words on the ancient scroll the same manner he did before. He felt the familiar shift in gravity around his body, but continued reading. Not before long, sparks and dust began to collect right above the symbol they drew on the floor.

Iwaizumi prayed this would work.

_/Kentarou../_

.....................................................................................................

Warrior Kyoutani arrived at the gym, just to find the door locked. And the lock was nothing like he has seen before, so he couldn’t pick it. However the door felt thin. A smirk. And a kick fixed the problem.

He could hear the two boys behind him, berating him for what he did, but paid no mind.

His focus was on the spot where he first appeared. Hoping.

_/Hajime./_

As if on cue, the similar dust began to swirl in one place, and Kyoutani’s heart skipped a beat. He distrusted the origin of that phenomenon, but it could be his only chance to return.

He took a leap of faith and marched right over to the spot, hoping his instincts were not wrong and that he should be there at this instant.

_“Oi! Kyoutani! Get back!”_

_“Iwachan!”_

Lots of gay rainbow sparkles and good old tropes.

............................................................................................

Kyoutani couldn’t believe his eyes. He couldn’t believe there was dragons and giant boars, and he still can’t believe something magical just happened before him.

Where once was a badly drawn circle filled with unknown symbols, now lays his senpai Iwaizumi and the ‘fake’ Kyoutani.

_/Ken... you’re back. Ken!/_

Knight Iwaizumi launched himself to the floor, quickly taking a hold of the unconscious form of his lover. Warrior Kyoutani looks intact and safe, his body covered in the same scars Knight Iwaizumi memorized and his adorable two stripes across his hair. He lost no time burying his nose in the warrior’s hair and breathe in his scent. He smelled a bit different from the world he’s been to, but his whole essence is there.

The younger Kyoutani tried approaching in small steps, his sharp eyes studying the situation. Yup, that’s Iwaizumi senpai right there. And he appears to be knocked out cold.

When Iwaizumi senpai stirred, the blonde boy reached over to nudge him awake. It didn't take long to see those light colored eyes to peer open.

_"Kyoutani.. Shit stop!"_

Iwaizumi shot off the floor as if he was still trying to reach out to the warrior, but soon realized they were not in that endless void anymore and.. Kyoutani was his old self again.

 _"Stop what?"_ Kyoutani asked, tiny eyebrow raised, but the senpai just shook his head.

_"No.. Nothing. It's good to see you're back."_

_"I don't think that's the case, Iwaizumi-san. You ended up in this place, too."_ Kyoutani explained, gesturing to the wizard's office they were in.

_"So... this is not Miyagi?"_

_"Afraid not."_

_/Hey, sleepy head. C'mon, open your eyes for me./_

The knight's voice drew both boy's attention back to the other two males lying on the floor and they felt like they just intruded in on a special moment.

Still Iwaizumi couldn't help but gape at the sight of another Iwaizumi.

Knight Iwaizumi was holding the warrior close to him, gingerly stroking his cheek and speaking in a soft tone.

_/I know you're awake, Ken. Do I have to kiss you to get those gorgeous eyes open?/_

Still no movement from Warrior Kyoutani except for _/This is a dream, and I dun wanna wake up. Keep talking like that to me./_

It made the knight laugh and press their lips together for a quick peck. _/No dream, I promise. I'm very much real, Ken./_

_/The spell worked! My job is done here./_

The wizard proclaimed proudly, making Knight Iwaizumi pop a vein on his for head _/Way to ruin the mood.../_

Knight Iwaizumi peered around the room, eyes landing on the two boys just beside them. He was so focused on his lover that he failed to notice then earlier.

/Wizard, you were right. The spell did replace Kentarou with somebody similar, but now it has brought another me./

Warrior Kyoutani sat up while his Hajime spoke with the wizard and looked at the boys _/Oh, that Hajime went after me when I tried to return back here. And the other me is here as well./_

_/That so./ the Knight helped his lover back on his feet. /We have to return them. Wizard, do you think you can do that?/_

_/I mean, nothing's impossible. It's worth a try./_

_/Somehow, hearing it from you makes me uneasy./_ Knight Iwaizumi sighs and reaches over to stroke Warrior Kyoutani's short hair. It helps him relax and it makes his Ken smile in response.

The two Seijou boys were still in the same spot over the faded magic circle, very much confused out of their pretty heads.

 _"Oikawa was right behind me, but he didn't get dragged into this."_ Iwaizumi couldn't help but wonder outloud, then looked back at Kyoutani.

_"I don't get any of this. Why is it happening?"_

_"As if asking me would help. I'm just as clueless."_ Kyoutani snorts, probably feeling as awkward as his senpai does.

_"But it looks like they got something figured out. I hope so, I could use some fried chicken to cheer me up, right now."_

The remark makes Iwaizumi laugh. _"The feeling's mutual, Kyoutani-kun. Man, I didn't know you were this talkative."_

_"I do talk. Nobody listens to me, though."_

_"You mean about that nickname, right?"_

_"Yeah, among other things. At least you don't go mimicking Oikawa."_

_"What the hell, my brain's in the right place, Kyoutani-kun"_

_"That's good, senpai."_

_/Sorry to disturb, but we need you to move./_

Came Knight Iwaizumi to disturb the two boys, gesturing them to get up and away from the circle so the wizard could redo it again.

They both chose to stand by a bookshelf, it looked safer than to stand by a bunch of glass vials filled with god knows what.

Not too long, the wizard finished with the help of the knight. Iwaizumi had looked at his kouhai in question to which Kyoutani confirmed they did that before to make them appear here.

Hopefully it will make them go back to their world, but Kyoutani is feeling nervous to be surrounded by that strange darkness again. He wonders if senpai is, too.

There was no time to think about that when both boys were placed in the center of the magical circle and Knight Iwaizumi began chanting the spell.

However he had to stop when Kyoutani instinctively jumped out of the circle at the sight of the first spark.

_"Kyoutani-kun?"_

Iwaizumi blinked in confusion, staring at the other boy. Were they not supposed to do this? " _What's wrong?"_

Kyoutani felt embarrassed because of the way everyone was looking at him. He didn't even know how to explain himself. There was no way he was gonna admit to being afraid. He is not scared. Just extremely aware that something might go wrong.

 _"Kyoutani-kun, it's alright. We're both going back, and this is the way to go."_ Iwaizumi tries reassuring his kouhai with a toothy grin, even if he himself felt rather nervous.

Kyoutani looked at Iwaizumi and hesitated for a second, scowling to himself and stepping back into the circle.

_"Just get it over with."_

_"I'm still confused about all of this, but we're going home, Kyoutani-kun."_

.....................................................................................................

There was no words to describe the pure confusion Oikawa felt in that moment. For a while, Iwachan was there with Savage Chan, and the next minute he wasn't. And now he is back again, only this time, he's with Maddog chan.

_"No way.. Iwachan! Maddog chan!"_

..........................................................................................

Sometime passed since that incident and nobody dared talk about it. At least openly.

Oikawa tried asking what happened, but Iwaizumi didn't give any proper answer. He didn't spend all that much time in the other world to say anything concrete. If he thinks about it, there was the frightening part of falling into a deep hole, the old man's room cluttered with books and other items, and a different version of himself and Kyoutani being.... overly affectionate with each other.

Iwaizumi thinks back to those two, smiling and cooing in happy tones. He wonders if being in a relationship is that good.

He wonders if dating Kyoutani would feel that good.

Iwaizumi finds himself staring at the faux blond boy more often than not, his curiosity getting the better of him. He wanted to talk to him, but wasn't sure how to approach.

Eventually he managed to, when Kyoutani was helping him gather the volley balls.

_"It still feels like a dream."_

Kyoutani said as he dropped three balls into the cart. Iwaizumi couldn't help but agree with that statement.

 _"Yeah... It was just too weird. Do you think they are alright?"_ Iwaizumi asks genuinely. Although he barely had any chance to meet the other 'him', he had a short connection with the warrior man.

Kyoutani thinks for a bit and nods in return "I'm sure they are. That knight was strong. You should have seen him slice a monster twice as big in half."

Iwaizumi watches Kyoutani mimick the motions of swinging a sword, awe in his honey colored eyes.

_"I wouldn't know about that, but I know that that Kyoutani-- I mean the other one, looks super strong."_

Iwaizumi chuckles, thinking back to the scene the warrior did upon hearing the TV for the first time.

 _"You got stuck with another me, I see. What was he like?"_ Kyoutani questions, trying to sound casual about it.

_"Hm, quiet, pretty much reserved, but when he talked, I'd hear a lot of words I couldn't understand. He also was about to break all the stuff in my house because of Godzilla's movie. I almost got in trouble, man."_

Kyoutani listened, trying to imagine the knight also making a fuss over a TV. It made him chuckle. "I kinda get that feeling, senpai. I felt out of place the whole time. What kinda language is that, anyway?" He complains, nudging a ball.

_"You were in their world, weren't you? What was it like?"_

_"Like some kind of RPG. With trees and shit, with no civilization in sight, except for that old man's castle."_

_"Oh, really? That sounds kinda cool."_

Iwaizumi tried imagining it, but he only had seen the wizard's room for a short moment. "You said there was demons bigger than us. Man I wish I could have seen those. Do you think there was big Kaijus there as well?"

_"You mean like Godzilla? Maybe there was, but I didn't see anything alike."_

Kyoutani smiled. Iwaizumi returned the smile with his trademark grin.

Said smiles had a short life when everyone began wolf whistling their way.

 _"Yeah! You get 'im, Iwaizumi!"_ Makki cheered with all his heart, arm locked with Oikawa's neck, who had a mischevious grin on his face.

_"Wow! Iwachan is so smooth~"_

_"May you both find happiness together, ne?"_

Iwaizumi turned as red as a tomato at those remarks _"Those guys are unbelievable... Kyoutani-kun, ignore those idiots."_

But the blonde looked just as embarrassed, clutching to the ball basket for his life _"It's fine... They wouldn't know decency even if it bit them on their asses."_

 _"That's true.."_ Iwaizumi laughs, suddenly feeling courageous.

 _"You know, we get along quite well. Wanna hang out after practice?"_ He asks, watching the other boy ponder for a bit.

_"Sure."_

........................................................................................

End.


End file.
